Abuse
by Star wars makeover
Summary: How much damage can one do to a child. Will it still be showed years and years later or will it have faded for good. COMPLETED!
1. Is he dead

**Chapter 1: Is he dead?**

"Come out here" yelled a man rampaging around the house in search for someone.

The child pressed himself harder against the closet doors, he was scared for like the 50th time in the year he had had this foster parent. He whimpered as he heard Mr Gor enter the room he was hiding in. The closet swung open to reveal the terrified 5 year old boy.

"That'll teach you to hide from me" the mans hand came out and struck the young boy across the face. The kid fell backwards and hit his head hard on the closet wall. He looked at Mr Gor through half-open eyes filled with tears of pain. The bruise on his left cheek had started to burn again. His head felt as if it were swimming in blood and he had lost all feeling in his mouth except for the fact that he could taste blood from the rooftop of it. A foot came out of nowhere and kicked him hard in the side. He bit his bottom lip to try not to show fear but it was too late. He could see the terror in his eyes from a mirror behind Mr Gor's figure. Slowly the child fainted.

* * *

The child woke up exactly where he had fainted. He looked in the mirror and gasped in horror. Dry blood was all over his face and matted in his hair. Both his eyes were bruised and his cheek was completely black. His right arm felt broken and he could hardly move his legs. He staggered to his feet and almost collapsed again. He saved himself from grabbing onto a door handle attached to the closet door. He looked around the rest of the room. Mr Gor was nowhere in sight.

The boy struggled into the hall and to the door. He opened it and basically fell outside. He raised his head to look around and saw that police were standing around his house. People stood on the sidewalk watching a police car on the curb. Mr Gor was being dragged by 3 police men to the car. He turned around suddenly and saw the kid standing there and his eyes blazed with anger.

"YOU BASTARD" he struggled to get to the child as the child fell to his knees from exhaustion. The boy started coughing up more blood from the wound that had reopened on the roof of his mouth. He felt sick as the red stuff splashed onto the pavement. Tears started to mix with it as everyone around him started to talk among themselves.

"_That monster"_

"_He did that"_

"_The kids no more than 5" _

The kid could hardly hear any of this. It took all his strength to stay alive, let alone listen to people whispering around him.

Suddenly he was being picked up by one of the police officers. He fainted again.

* * *

"_Is he dead"_

"_What's gonna happen to him"_

"_Is he still alive?"_

"_How could anyone do that much damage to a child?"_

"_He's dead right?"_

The little boy heard all this going on around him as he lay on his back. He couldn't even hear himself breathing. **Am I dead?**

He struggled to get up and heard gasps all around him. A group of people were suddenly right next to him. The one dressed in a blue robe had a needle and the kid struggled to sit up properly as the needle started to come towards his arm.

"No, no, keep it away" he tried to push it away and one of the woman smiled kindly at him.

"It'll help dear, we don't wanna hurt you"

"NO, keep it away, I'll be good. I PROMISE!" the boy tried to shout but it came out in a raspy sort of voice.

"What's your name sweetie" asked another woman and the child panted heavily.

"Tommy"


	2. Noone will want you

**Chapter 2: No-one will want you**

Tommy sat on his bed, swinging his legs. There was constant shatter all around him and he hated it. He was never part of any chatter because they weren't interested in anything he was interested in, like martial arts.

* * *

"Hey Tommy" his best friend Annie sat on the foot of his bed. Tommy looked at her and Annie looked back at the 8 year olds cheek in pity. Tommy had a huge scar right across his cheek. It actually reached from the corner of his forhead and traveled across his right eye but it was more visible on his cheek.

"Hey Annie" he sighed as he looked at her "do you wanna go get something to eat" he asked and she smiled.

"No, its gonna be to noisy in the dining hall, lets go for a walk" She pulled him off his bed and they left the room.

* * *

They were both orphans living in the Repitear orphanage. They were both 8 years old and were interested in stuff like martial arts more than t.v like the other kids.

* * *

"So, what's up" Tommy asked as they walked through the corridor, past heaps of crowded and noisy rooms.

"Um, there was a family here yesterday and they want to adopt me" Annie whispered and Tommy's mouth fell open in surprise.

"You mean you're leaving?" he demanded and Annie sighed. She had expected this; Tommy had been all alone in the orphanage until Annie had come. The older kids had hurt him and let the younger kids bash him up. The teachers weren't especially nice to him either and Annie had been his first and only friend. When she left, he'd be all alone again and more vulnerable to the older kids.

"Yes…" she mumbled and he ran off from her. Annie couldn't leave; he had only had her as a friend for 2 months. It was amazing. He'd been in the orphanage for 3 whole year and she had only stayed 2 months before a family wanted to adopt her.

* * *

"No-one would ever want to adopt me" he yelled in anger as a tennis ball came soaring towards him. He grabbed it and threw it at the ground before stepping on it. It broke under his weight.

* * *

"HEY" a boy rushed up to him in anger and seized the back of Tommy's jersey. Tommy swiveled around and glared at the boy. His name was Daniel and he had only been here 1 week but he already had friends. Things were so hard for Tommy yet this 6 year old had things much, much easier 'THAT WAS MY TENNIS BALL"

"Good for you" Tommy growled shrugging Daniel's hand off him "and why should I care?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Daniel looked close to crying and he picked up the broken tennis ball from the ground.

"Do I need a reason to be mean, no-one gives me a reason when they're mean to me"

"But I never did anything to you" Daniel yelled as he looked up at Tommy's eyes angrily.

"But other people have and I still haven't forgotten" Tommy growled and Daniel stepped away from him before running off.

* * *

"Being mean to an innocent kid hey sucker?" Tommy swiveled around to see the one boy he hated more than the rest. Jack Buckle was standing there, with his friends behind him smirking at Tommy.

"Yea, and you're not going to stop me" Tommy got into a martial arts stand and got ready for a fight which he was sure to lose.


	3. Larissa

**Chapter 3: Who Cares?**

Tommy sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was bad enough that he had lost the fight two years ago but Jack wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"You're really weak Tom" teased Jack and Tommy felt like punching him again, but that would only provoke Jack.

"Um…Tommy, someone at the front desk will wanna see you" said a teacher from the door and Jack frowned.

"Who does he have?" Jack asked confused "no-one will ever adopt Tommy"

"Her names Larissa Hudson and she has come to see Tommy" the teacher repeated glaring disapprovingly at Tommy and Jack. Tommy shrugged off her look and headed towards the front desk. He himself was wondering that though, who would want to see him. Who was Larissa Hudson?

* * *

'That's him" came the voice of the headmaster and Tommy looked up to see a woman looking at him.

"He's perfect, I'll take him" Tommy's mouth fell open in shock. No-one wanted 10 year olds and if they did, they defiantly wouldn't want him.

* * *

After they had both signed some papers Larissa led Tommy to a cab and pushed him in. She slid in next to him. She was silent the whole way to her place but when she got there she glanced at him 'what do you think?"

Tommy didn't want to insult her so he lied.

"Um…it's very nice" It was the smallest little shack, the windows were falling off and the door hung on its hinges.

"Yes, I know" she pushed him forcefully into it and he started to get a feel of foreboding. There was one tiny bed in the shack and nothing else. Tommy knew that wasn't good but as he tried to open the door, he reliesd it was locked. As bad as the door may look, it was very strong. He started to kick at the door as Larissa advanced on him.

"What's wrong Tommy?" she asked as she pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

"No, keep away from me! I WANT OUT!" he kicked at the door in fury and horror.

"Well dear boy, you're not gonna get out" she started to pull off her top and Tommy became more terrified than he already was. He rushed to one of the windows but reliesd that the glass on them was to strong to break. He was trapped, with nowhere to go. Suddenly someone kissed him on the neck and he swiveled around to find Larissa with her top completely off.

"Don't be a spoil sport Tom, take off your shirt" she tried to pull it off herself but he scurried away from her again.

"No, NO!" he yelled, he was cornered and she was coming closer to him. He hadn't felt this terrified since Mr Gor and that had been 5 years ago. He never thought he'd feel this panicked again but here he was.

She pulled him onto the bed as he struggled; he wasn't up to more things like this

* * *

3 very uncomfortable hours passed for Tommy as he lay beneath Larissa. He kept punching her and kicking her but nothing seemed to do the trick.

* * *

Suddenly sirens were outside the shack. Police barged in and saw Larissa lying on top of Tommy. They charged forward and pulled her forcefully from him. Another officer helped him up and checked him over quickly for bruises or cuts. He wasn't hurt physically in her eyes but he was absolutely traumatized and that was no surprise to her.

"How did you know" he sounded so relieved.

"We heard yelling and screaming from this shack, so we decided to check it out. I looked through the windows and saw you" she said just before blackness took Tommy again.


	4. New shocks

**Chapter 4: NO!**

Tommy grinned in relief as he walked up the steps of Angel grove high school. He was finally safe, he had a last name and he didn't have to be hurt or do anything dangerous again. He had tied in the martial arts competition the other day but that didn't really matter anymore. He'd admit that he was bummed out at first but then he had seen HER. She was beautiful and he hoped he would run into her at his new school. He soon found his locker and started putting his books in it. After about 10 minutes he looked up and saw that girl. She was standing at a locker 2 rows away from his but she was not looking at all happy. 2 boys in black jackets were standing around her and Tommy knew at once that they weren't the crowd she usually hung out with.

"What do you want?" he heard her ask as he shut his locker and wandered over.

"I want you to go out with me" relied the skinny one grinning and Tommy felt his heart fly as she sent the guy a look of disgust. The guy looked a little wary.

"Defiantly not Skull! Take Bulk and GET OUT OF HERE" she said the last bit forcefully but the fat one stepped forward.

"Skull asks you time and again and all you do is REFUSE him! What is wrong with you?"

"Eew, leave me alone Bulk" Tommy was fighting his own battle in his head

* * *

_Go save her_

_**I don't wanna be involved in anything**_

_You'll never have the perfect life Tom so go save her_

_**NO**_

_JUST DO IT_

_**Fine…

* * *

**_

Tommy's feet led him up to Kimberly and he tapped Bulk on the shoulder "Leave her alone"

Bulk turned around surprised and then sneered 'whose gonna make me? YOU?" the two boys started laughing.

"If I have to" _No, stupid Tommy, you shouldn't have said that_

"Get him" Bulk said to Skull but suddenly Tommy went into a show of Martial arts moves that stunned the 2 punks.

They both stepped back "We'll teach you a lesson later" stammered Bulk and they both ran for it.

"Wimps" spat Tommy, _STUPID TOMMY! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT TOMMY!  
_"Hey" the girl touched his arm and he jerked his attention back to her. She was even prettier up close "thanks"

"Uh, you're welcome" Tommy started to leave but she spoke again, her hand still on his arm.

"I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Ann Hart"

"Uh…I'm Tommy, Tommy James Oliver, well my real name is Thomas but everyone calls me Tommy" Tommy stopped his babbling and blushed bright red. Kimberly was giggling slightly.

"Well, I'm Kimberly and everyone calls me Kimberly" Tommy laughed a little like that and was about to leave again when Kimberly spoke once more "do you wanna meet me at the youth center after school?"

"Uh…sure" Kimberly let go of his arm and he was finally free to walk off.

* * *

After school Tommy was going to the youth center when grey things suddenly appeared all around him and started to attack him. Tommy didn't see any choice but to attack them. It was an easy battle and he started to walk again, confused.

"YOU WILL BE MINE" yelled a voice from one of the roofs and Tommy looked up, surprised. A short woman stood there with a funny stick in her hand

"NOOOOOOO" once again Tommy knew he was in trouble and this time he doubted he would get out of it.


	5. Its not all about u

**Chapter 5: It's not all about you!**

Tommy went to school like normal the other day and made a deadline straight for his locker until a hand touched his arm.

"Where were you yesterday" Tommy spun around to face Kimberly, glaring.

* * *

_Don't do it Tommy, you don't want her to hate you_

_**What's the difference?**_

_You like her…please Tommy_

_**You're the weak side of me, I'm in charge now

* * *

**_

Kimberly stared at him frowning. His eyes kept changing from green to brown. Tommy didn't have green eyes…did he?

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Tommy's harsh voice "not every things about you Kimberly" he stormed off, Kimberly staring after him.

* * *

_TOMMY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT  
**she deserved it**_

_NO SHE DIDN'T!  
**Yes she did, she's so high and mighty**_

_I hate you_

_**I am you**_

_I know, I hate myself

* * *

_

After school, Tommy morphed into the green ranger suit and went to track down the Command Center. He soon found it and teleported there. He clutched his power coin as he entered. The first thing he saw was Zordon and Alpha. His breath caught in his throat as he stared around at the splendor of the room. Even if he was evil, he could still be amazed.

* * *

_**No, stop that Tommy  
**you'll soon be gone you evil, evil person _

_**I've already explained that I am YOU**_

_I already know that. I'm evil but I will soon be gone. I'll preferably be dead than good again. Nothing good seems to happen to me when I'm a good person…nor when I'm a bad person but that's beside the point_

_**Oh shuttup, I can't believe I'm having conversations with myself

* * *

**_

He turned back to Zordon and held up his random sword (A.N. I don't remember how he destroyed the command center)

He turned towards the consoles but Zordon's voice stopped him.  
"**You don't want to do this Tommy" **

"H-how did you know it was me?"

* * *

_**How did the tube know?**_

_I told you he'd win_

_**Don't count your chickens before they hatch…I'll win this**_

_You're no better than everyone else we've run into!_

_**Stuff that, now SHUT UP **_


	6. I love you

**Chapter 6: I'm sorry**

"I'm really sorry Kim" Tommy told her as he walked around the lake. Kimberly nodded, placing her hand on his.

"I love you Tommy"

"Yea" Tommy didn't believe her. How could he believe in love anymore? He had almost destroyed them. He didn't deserve her love.

Suddenly Tommy felt a morphing sensation around him. He slowly disappeared from Kimberly's side and she screamed.

Tommy appeared on the floor in the dark dimension. He slowly stood up and Goldar appeared in front of him. "What do you want?' Tommy spat and Goldar hissed gleefully.

"Rita has given me permission to destroy you, traitor"

"I'm not a traitor. I wasn't doing this on my own free will" Tommy rushed at Goldar but Goldar hit him first. He punched Tommy across the head before hitting him on the top of his neck. Tommy fell to the ground barely breathing. His neck was burning him "I-I love her" he whispered as Goldar came nearer and nearer to him "I don't wanna leave her. Please" he was practically begging and Goldar smiled a grin spreading over his hairy face.

"Tommy Oliver begging?" he sneered but that was enough time for Tommy to get his breath back.

"No" Tommy jumped up and charged at Goldar. Goldar was unprepared and his sword flew out of his hand. Tommy jumped up, scrambling for it and managed to wrap his fingers around it "I'm gonna kill you" Tommy had had enough and started to move onto Goldar.

"You wouldn't want us to get our hands on Kimberly? Would you? If you kill me, Rita will kill her and then you!" Tommy didn't pause for one second.

"If she touches Kimberly, she'll be on the next flight to the sun!" Before Tommy had a chance to bring the sword down he was teleported again and landed in the command center. Kimberly threw herself onto him and he dropped Goldar's sword.

"I was so worried" Kimberly cried and Tommy hugged her closer.

"I love you to"


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_All my life I have been mistreated for everything. Raping, bashing up, near death experiences, if it exists, it's happened to me. I know I haven't done anything at all to deserve to be treated like this and I haven't once seen anyone being hurt as much as I have. I've been scared to move around, to do anything fun and even to have friends. I never know when someone might turn their back on me. Most people only use me to get what they want. _

_First when I was 4 and 5, I got mistreated by my adoptive father, Mr Gor. He nearly killed me but in some ways I was lucky. If I hadn't looked the way I had, I would never have gotten taken away from him and gotten a new family._

_Actually, after that I went to the orphanage and made life-long enemies and a very short friendship. Annie became my first friend but she got adopted and I'd been there at least a year more than she had. Then I got in a huge fight with this boy, I've forgotten his name and I lost. He was always bullying me and it got worst after I lost the fight. I finally got adopted by a woman named Larissa, I think it was. She only adopted me to rape me. That was one of the most terrifying moments in my life and believe me, I've had lots. _

_A couple of years later, I got adopted by the Oliver's and I am till their kid. They were the only kind family and I am happy with them. I moved to Angel Grove and started at Angel Grove high school. I thought I'd made my first friend when I versed a guy named Jason in a karate tournament and tied. He acted really nice to me. I thought I'd made another one when I protected a really cute girl named Kimberly from two high school bullies that wanted her to go out with one of them. She refused and they tried to hurt her. She invited me to the youth center after school and I decided to accept. That was the most stupid decision I have ever made._

_Some people I met at lunch showed me the way there after school and I said bye to them just before I got attacked by these weird grey things. I beat them because they were really weak and stupid but that was also very stupid of me. Maybe if I hadn't beaten them, I would have never been caught. This witch called Rita made me her evil green ranger and I was forced to give my new friends the cold shoulder. It was even worse that they were the power rangers and I had to try to kill them. I nearly succeeded. _

_Jason freed me from evil and I was given a spot on the team of good and I was thinking that being evil paid off eventually. Boy was I wrong. Rita created a green candle that made me feel really weak and stripped me of all my powers. I was hopeless after that. I went away to take a break at my adoptive uncles cabin and I thought it was over. _

_Zordon made me the white ranger and gave me a position of leadership on the team. It was all going great, Kim was my girlfriend and I made some new friends. Aisha, Rocky and Adam took over Trini, Jason and Zack's part on the team and became new rangers. Me, Billy and Kimberly stayed. It went great until an Australian girl named Kat was turned evil by Rita. Kat nearly killed me and the others got me out of her clutches just in time. Around the same time, Couch Schmidt was teaching Kimberly gymnastics so she could make the pan globals. Kat stole Kimberly's power coin and Kimberly landed in hospital after a nasty fall from the balance-beam. Kat eventually confessed and got turned good. When Kimberly left for the pan-globals, Kat took her place._

_We got the Zeo powers after we got turned into children and went to find the crystals. During Zeo time, Kimberly sent me a break-up letter which ripped me to pieces. Eventually I got over her and started seeing Kat. _

_We got new powers again, Turbo powers. Rocky was injured and was replaced by a 12 year old boy named Justin. We got cars and everything. Kimberly and Jason had been taken captive and turned evil. They tried to kill us and almost succeeded. I nearly got turned evil by being thrown into the pit of fire. Kimberly got over the evilness just in time and came to my rescue. _

_Later on, me and Kat broke up and went our separate ways. The island I was working on blew up and I had to jump into the sea, where I nearly drowned. I made it to land and became a teacher to high school students. _

_I am writing all this down because of other kids like me in future. They don't have to be power rangers or anything; they just need to know that they can survive when they get mistreated. They can live throught it, form lifelong friendships. I'm not saying they should forget it, it's too painful to forget but they should move on, have fun and most importantly, remember that the world is not over. Don't injure or kill yourself, I tried committing suicide once but Kimberly stopped me, it wouldn't have done me any good. I started getting mistreated at 4, I am 30 years old now and I am still alive. Just think of your future life when you are hurt and make it sound magical. Believe in miracles, I know I do_

_**Thomas James Oliver**_

**Ok guys, that's the end, don't laugh…this took me half-an-hour! **

**Just a friendly message to people around the world, stay safe and think before you do something. **

**Girls my age are cutting themselves which isn't good for them, Just think of the parting message on this story when you're really, really upset and put away that knife. **


End file.
